1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computers and communications; more specifically, a method and apparatus which integrates a computer and a telephone system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, telephone calls could be received from a computer having speakers and a microphone therein. However, there are inherent limitations with the size of a personal computer for efficient operation by a user and a personal computer""s operating environment which requires a microphone and a speaker to make phone calls. Receiving and generating phone calls from a personal computer does not provide for privacy features which are available with a hand-held telephone.
An embodiment of the present invention provides an apparatus and method for integrating a personal computer and a telephone system. The present invention permits shifting between computer telephony and remote unit telephony upon actuation of a switch. To facilitate use, the remote unit has a wireless link to the personal computer.
Yet another embodiment of the present invention comprises a method executable on a computer system which integrates a computer and telephone system by detecting whether a CPU of a personal computer is in an active or an inactive mode and then detecting a signal from switches disposed on the personal computer and remote unit.